Wee Witches
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles about the women of Harry Potter, before their Hogwarts days. fluffy kid!fics galore!
1. Roxy Road

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Amateur Divination Game Challenge. _Prompt:_ ice cream

"It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Challenge.

Open Category Competition 2. _Category:_ Next-gen

**Roxy Road**

Roxy had spent every weekday morning and afternoon in her father's shop since she was two, and it had quickly become her favorite place in the world. George often joked how the six-year-old was his best salesperson, luring unsuspecting customers into the shop with her cuteness and demanded that they buy all of her father's latest concoctions.

Today was a Friday, which usually mean a trip to Fortescue's after work, but the shop was busier than usual and Roxy knew if they didn't leave soon Fortescue's would close before she got her treat.

She sighed and tapped her fingernails on the tabletop. Freddy gave her a look.

"I'm trying to concentrate, Rox, do you mind?" She stopped tapping.

Uncle Ron had brought Rose and Hugo in to work today, so Freddy had challenged Rose to a chess tournament. They'd been at it all day without break and Roxy was bored of watching Rose beat her older brother.

"Why don't you go see what Hugo's up to?" Rose suggested, noticing the younger girl's restlessness. "Make sure he's not bothering any customers while we finish up here."

"Okay." Roxy dutifully hopped off her chair and headed out into the store. She resented being treated like a babysitter for her little cousin, but at least it gave her an excuse to get out of the backroom.

The shop was still packed, as it had been all day. George and Ron were still hard at work behind the counter, and the little witch doubted either of them would be taking a break for ice cream any time soon. Which meant it was up to her to get it herself.

She made sure to check on Hugo before she left. He was demonstrating the effects of a skiving snackbox to some older kids, and she knew he'd be there for a while.

It was easy to sneak out of the shop with so many customers demanding attention. No one paid any mind to her strolling out the door. She got a few waves and smiles from other shopkeepers – friends of her dad's that she'd known all her life.

She reached Fortescue's a few minutes before closing time. Her regular waitress, Callie, was washing down tables outside and grinned when she saw Roxy.

"There's my best customer! I've been waiting all day for you to show up," she said, pulling out a chair for Roxy to sit. "Where's your dad?"

"He was too busy to leave the shop, so I came by myself." Callie shook her head.

"And I don't suppose you have any money with you, huh?"

Roxy pulled a small handful of sickles out of her pocket – just enough to get a single cone. "Nobody wanted to come with me, so they don't deserve any ice cream."

"I'll be right back with your usual," Callie told her and went inside.

"Roxanne!"

Roxy turned at the sound of her name being called and saw her father running down the alley toward her. He was panting when he reached her – out of shape from too many years off the pitch.

"What do you think you're doing?" he gasped out, hunched over her table.

"You were working. I thought you forgot about ice cream," she explained, smiling sweetly up at him. "I didn't want to bother you."

Callie came back then, carrying two large trays of cones and sundaes.

"I sent an owl over a few minutes ago and asked them to bring over ice cream for everyone," George explained. "It was _supposed_ to be a surprise."

Roxy gulped. "Sorry?"

George rolled his eyes and sighed. "How about we don't tell your mum about this and you help me sweep the store later?"

"Is that the best deal I can get?"

"I can handle your mother's wrath if you can."

"Okay, okay, I'll sweep!"

Unfortunately for both of them, Angelina was waiting for them back at the shop and had already been filled in on her daughter's disappearing act.

"No harm, no foul?" George tried, offering his wife a chocolate cone with sprinkles.

"You're just lucky she doesn't have a twin," she muttered, watching as their daughter ran off to show off the Muggle Magic collection to a few kids admiring them.


	2. Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:** Written for…

"It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Challenge.

Amateur Divination Challenge. _Prompt:_ Frozen

Open Category Competition 2. _Category:_ Fluff

**Frozen Heart**

It was all Rose's fault. Rose had all sorts of interesting muggle toys and inventions at her house, and Lucy always felt jealous.

"How come we don't have a television?" she remembered asking her parents when she was very young, when Rose introduced her to Disney movies. That was the start of Lucy's muggle obsession.

Molly thought she was weird, playing with dolls that didn't talk or coloring in pictures that didn't move afterward. Her bedroom walls were covered in posters of all her favorite characters, and she wore a plastic tiara everywhere.

"Mermaids aren't nice!" Molly yelled at her one afternoon when she'd been trying to tell her about The Little Mermaid.

After that, Lucy started keeping her obsession to herself. Then her parents decided to go away for their twelfth wedding anniversary and let the girls stay at Rose's house, and she knew there would be no way to hide it there.

Rose wasn't like Lucy, having grown up with one foot in the muggle world, but she fueled her younger cousin's obsession whenever she could, introducing her to new games and movies any time they got together. Their weekend sleepover was no different, as she'd just gotten the latest Disney film, _Frozen_. She pulled the entire household into the living room to watch as soon as her cousins arrived, even though she'd already seen the movie about a hundred times.

"This is stupid," Molly muttered two minutes into the movie. Aunt Hermione shushed her.

"It gets better," Hugo promised. "Wait 'til Hans comes into it."

"Hugo, don't spoil it for them," his sister warned.

Lucy was captivated by the bright screen the moment the ice harvesters began to sing. She immediately loved the movie and drowned out her sister and cousins for the entire thing, lost in the singing and her own thoughts.

Anna was her favorite at first: the younger sister, happy and optimistic, always doing the wrong thing with the right intentions. Lucy saw quite a bit of herself in the princess.

But then there was Elsa, the outcast. The six-year-old couldn't deny how much she identified with being abnormal and trying desperately to hide it. No matter how much closer her interest in muggles had brought her to her Grandpa Arthur, and Rose, it had formed a wedge between Molly and her. She could only imagine things would get worse once she went off to Hogwarts and more people found out how strange she was.

The feeling of someone bump her shoulder broke Lucy from her thoughts, and she turned to see Molly sitting beside her. The older girl smiled and offered her sister a licorice wand.

"It's a good movie," she whispered in Lucy's ear.

As Anna and Elsa skated around a semi-frozen Arendelle, Lucy thought that maybe it wasn't so bad to be different.


	3. Doll Dilemma

**Author's Note:** Written for…

10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge. _Prompts:_ Rose Weasley, bow

Musical Chairs – Revolving Prompts Challenge. _Prompt:_ Baby Mandrake

"It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Challenge.

**Doll Dilemma**

"I'm not going."

"Rose-"

"No!"

"Rose Ginevra Weasley!"

Rose winced, stopping her wriggling and allowing her mother to pull the horrendously pink dress over her head. She looked down at it in disgust. In truth, it wasn't as bad as when Vicky and Dom tried to dress her up. The dresses they put her in were all frills and lace.

Hermione smiled down at the scowling five-year-old. "Rosie, it's not the end of the world."

"It's _pink_," she spat with a pout.

"You look good in pink, darling. And I'm sure Nana will agree with me."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "I don't like Nana."

"You don't mean that. You love going to Nana's and playing with Flossy."

That nearly broke her. Rose couldn't help but smile at the thought of her grandmother's golden retriever puppy that was almost as big as her.

"See, I knew I'd get a smile out of you."

The girl was quick to compose herself. "Nana's house smells like toothpaste, and she doesn't like magic."

"Yes, she does!"

"No, she doesn't. I can't bring any of my magic toys, and I can't practice any of the spells you and Daddy and Granny teach me."

Hermione laughed, turning the girl around to tie her red curls up in a matching pink bow. "Nana loves magic, we just can't have any magic at her house or me and Daddy will get in trouble. You can still bring Baby Mandrake."

Baby Mandrake was a doll Neville had bought for Rose (and several other kids in the family) a few years ago for Christmas. Rose was the only one who really took to it, dragging it along everywhere she went.

"I'm sure Nana will love to read Beedle the Bard to you as well. And Hugo's going to be with Granny and Grandpa, so you'll be able to watch whatever movies you want."

Rose sighed. "Fine. But I still like Granny. I wish Hugo could go to Nana's."

"You'll have a good time, honey, I promise."

:-:

The afternoon had gone fairly well. Rose had played outside with Flossy and after lunch she watched Beauty and the Beast – which was her favorite because Belle looked just like her mummy, and liked to read just like her too. And Nana had made Rose's favorite blueberry tarts for dessert.

Things only went downhill when the small girl started getting ready for bed.

She knew something was wrong the minute she walked into her room. She'd set everything up just the way she liked it before Nana called her for her bath.

Her bed was made up with the special blanket Granny had knitted for her; she had a glass of water on the nightstand; The Tales of Beedle the Bard was lying open to The Fountain of Fair Fortune – everything was perfect, except…

"Nana, have you seen Baby Mandrake?" Rose yelled into the hall. She was sure she'd left him on her pillow when she went for her bath, but now he was gone.

"No, dear. Maybe he's in your bag?"

"He was with me when I watched the movie. I know he was on the bed a minute ago," she said, though she checked her bag anyway while Nana looked under the bed and chair in case he'd fallen.

"Let's go look downstairs," Nana said, taking the little girl's hand.

They looked all over the living room and dining room and kitchen, just to be sure. Rose even convinced her Nana to go into the back garden and look around – in case Baby Mandrake wanted to be with other plants.

When they still couldn't find him, the trudged back upstairs.

"I won't be able to sleep without Drake," Rose said sadly as she climbed into be.

"Flossy will just have to keep you company," Nana told her, whistling for the dog.

The large puppy bounded into the room a moment later, with the plant-like doll hanging from her mouth by the leaf on its head.

"Baby Mandrake!" Rose cried, jumping out of bed to retrieve her doll. It was covered in drool and had dog bites all over it, but was otherwise untarnished.

"I can toss it the wash for you. It'll be good as new by the morning," Nana offered.

"That's okay," Rose sighed, placing the doll down at Flossy's paws. The puppy immediately picked it up again. "Flossy can keep him."

"That's very sweet of you, dear."

Rose nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe Mummy will let me get a dog now."


	4. Disney Daze

**Author's Note:** kind of a sequel to Frozen Heart.

Written for…

Amateur Divination Challenge. Prompt: Disneyland

Harry Potter Carnival Competition. Prompt: chocolate, Daphne Greengrass

Hangman Challenge. Letter: C as in chocolate

"It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" Challenge

**Disney Daze**

Molly was not obsessed with Disney, no matter what anyone said.

It had only been four months since her sister forced her – _forced_ her to watch Frozen with her, and she'd only seen it forty-seven times since then.

It wasn't like Anna reminded her of Lucy in an annoyingly adorable way, or she was already planning on naming her owl Olaf, or she could recite every song off by heart. She only watched the movie because Lucy and Rose wouldn't shut up about it.

She did everything for Lucy. She sang all the duets with Lucy, and had heated debates with Lucy about whether Elsa and Hans were meant to be together, and when their parents offered to take the girls to Disneyland for Lucy's seventh birthday, Molly sacrificed two weeks away from her friends so she could go with them.

"This is amazing!" Lucy shrieked the moment they were inside the gates, and suddenly all Molly could see was a streak of blonde hair as the girl darted forward into the crowds. Percy went after her while Audrey hung back with their eldest and shook her head.

"I know you're not into this as much, Molly, but try to be happy for her," Audrey sat, patting the nine-year-old's shoulder.

"I'll try, Mum," Molly promised, trying to contain her own squeal when she saw a row of stuffed Olaf dolls in a store window.

:-:

"I want to meet Elsa!" Lucy told her family later that night as they planned the next morning's activities over chocolate ice cream.

"I didn't come all the way to America to meet her," Molly told her, looking over a brochure of all the park had to offer. "I want to see Anna and Kristoff. I think we get to pet Sven, too."

"Elsa's better though."

"No, she's not," Molly argued, picking a gumball off her sundae and flicking it her sister.

Their parents shared a look, but decided not to interfere as sprinkles and chocolate-covered banana slices were tossed back and forth between the girls. Percy hid his face behind a brochure when he recognized Daphne Greengrass and her nephew walk passed.

"Fine," Molly huffed as she fished a cherry from her red curls. "We'll go see Elsa – but after that we're going to see the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction."

Lucy grinned, having gotten her way. "Deal. But we have to bring a plastic sword back for Rose."


	5. Flying Dirty

**Author's Note:** Written for…

PayDay Challenge. _Prompts:_ Quidditch, rising

Ludo Game Challenge. _Prompts:_ Daphne Greengrass, mud, pre-Hogwarts

Harry Potter Carnival Challenge. _Prompts:_ Daphne Greengrass, depression

"It's So Fluffy, I'm Gonna Die!" Challenge.

Flying Dirty

There were lots of things that Daphne thought were unfair: the fact that she still had to take naps even though she was four now and not a _baby_ like Astoria, not being able to use a wand because her daddy said she was still too little, and being too short to reach daddy's 'secret' jar of sweets at the top of the bookshelf in his office.

Mostly she could be a good girl and let these things go for a little while. Being too young or too short were (almost) valid reasons to not be able to do something. Not everything was so easily understood.

Theodore Nott's fifth birthday was that day and Daphne had been invited to the over-the-top party which had been fun even though Theo was mean and wouldn't let her go flying with him and Blaise and a bunch of the other boys – all because she was a _girl_.

"It's not fair!" she complained loudly to her Daddy that night as he tucked her in. "Girls can play Quidditch too, can't they?"

The wizard nodded, suppressing a smile as he smoothed down the girl's dark hair. "Of course, love. Gwenog Jones and Catriona McCormack – both excellent, world-famous Quidditch players."

Daphne smiled smugly, closing her eyes. "I'll show him…"

:-:

She hadn't meant to sleep at all. She'd only wanted to close her eyes and pretend to be sleeping until Daddy left, then she'd was going to be really, really quiet until he went to bed. But the next thing Daphne knew she was waking up to Astoria's exaggerated crying from across the hall and the clock on her nightstand read just after midnight.

It took Daddy a while to get Astoria back to sleep, and then Daphne did have to pretend to be asleep when he came to check on her. The moment she heard his bedroom door close, she was out of bed and tugging trousers on under her nightgown.

The coat closet next to the front door held all the brooms the Greengrass family owned – which wasn't many. There was Daddy's broom, which was big and expensive and _fast_. He'd taken Daphne for loads of rides on it before, and she knew she'd be in big trouble if she touched it.

She moved it aside gently along with Astoria's baby broom that had a seat attached and about a bazillion safety charms to make sure she didn't fall off and hurt herself – which Daphne thought was probably for the best because even on the ground her little sister wasn't the most graceful. Next was Daphne's own broom, which was just a little bit taller than her and didn't have any safety charms, but it didn't go really high like she wanted it to.

Way at the back of the closet, covered in a thick layer of dust, was Mummy's broom. It hadn't been used in a year. Probably longer, Daphne decided, because she'd been sick long before she died. It looked sad and lonely, all dirty and forgotten. Mummy had loved to fly too, and it was depressing to think that her broom wasn't being treated the way she'd want it to be.

It was this broom that the four-year-old decided to try out.

She had to carry it with two hands because it was much heavier than she'd expected, but she managed to get it outside without knocking anything over, which was a bonus.

It had been raining all evening and the ground was muddy and slippery as Daphne made her way out to the middle of their front garden so she'd have room to take off. When she was far enough away from the house, she slid one little leg over the broom and gripped the handle hard, preparing herself for takeoff.

For a second she worried she wouldn't have enough magic to fuel the broom. Her kiddie broom didn't move at all unless both of her hands were on the handle, which she thought was silly since real Quidditch players almost never had their hands on the broom.

Before Daphne had another chance to worry, she was rising into the air: five feet – ten – twenty. She was over treetops before she knew it and spared a glance back at her house, which seemed small and very far away, but she wasn't scared. She grinned and urged the broom on a little higher, yanking on the handle so it turned. She circled over her house and then flew over the woods between the Greengrass and Davis homes. She giggled as she hovered over her neighbor's house, wondering if Tracey could see her from the window.

After a while she headed back, growing tired again. She didn't want to stay out too late anyway, in case Daddy woke up again and found her bed empty and started to worry.

Landing was a little bit harder than she expected, having to roll off the broom into the dirt, but thankfully didn't get hurt, otherwise Daddy never would've let her back on a broom.

She returned the broom quietly and removed her shoes before climbing upstairs. By the time she shuffled into her bedroom, she was too tired to change back into her nightgown, and plopped down on the pristine lilac sheets in her muddy clothes.


End file.
